Halo: Special Demolitions Unit
by Xivolos
Summary: A Spartan, left for dead on a random remote planet, in a unknown galaxy after the events of reach. Records his life on his memory chip. Hopefully  to be found sometime by the UNSC so they may know of what happened to him.


Written By Xivolos I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING MEDIA. I JUST MADE THE CHARACTERS AND STORY

CHAPTER ONE It all started when I was 10, 15, gah i can't remember. All those tests and training put all those memories somewhere else.  
I just can't recall when they took me into the force. All I know is I have a sick clone somewhere else where I used to live.  
Those bastards told me I wasn't meant for that life. I don't believe them, not one iota. The first time I found out was when I escaped with my buds in the camp. We made it out. But as soon as we did, they sent the search pelicans. It felt good,  
the adrenaline rushing through your body as you running. Danger, that was my best spot in my resume. I was good at it.  
As soon as I got in an alley way, I ripped off my dog tag and threw it in a dumpster. Assuring they couldn't find me.  
But in one place it didn't feel as good. But I wanted to find out what in the world was happening in my original life.  
The life I was meant to be living. But i threw that thought to the side. It would only throw me off my course.  
As I was running through the sidewalks, alleys, and streets; with all due speed due to my modified nature,  
I could see my home coming into view. It was a big city. You can really get lost in this place. With all the towering buildings and walkways, it was a maze to not be fooled with. Like the ex-  
perimental mouse looking for its reward at the end,  
I too was looking for the thing I always desired to acquire. Pushing that thought aside, I was getting near my home. Then I heard the sudden hum of a Hornet engine. I dived into a nearby bush and watched it fly by. With its search light just ahead of it.  
I stopped moving, trying not to alert nearby bystanders of my presence. All of a sudden the search light shined on some of the bushes I was on. It went onto the bush I was under. Waited a few seconds. Then continued its search as if it didn't find anything.  
I crawled out, making sure nobody saw me. Then continued my jog toward my destination. I saw it. My house was big. Had 3 bedrooms. One for my mom, one for dad, and... geeze I just can't con-  
tinue the image. It's throwing off my concentration.  
I just arrived at my front door. I knocked. Then I heard some shuffling in the living room. I waited. And as the door opened.  
I met face to face with myself. My other self looked surprised. He mut-  
tered under his breath, "It can't be". His voice shuddered with a load of dryness in his throat. I said with undue caution to not scare him so he may alert my...err...his parents.  
"Yes, it is true. I am very sorry." He looked at me in disbelief. Then a look on his face showed a self-realization. I saw a tear went down his cheek. Then he muttered softly in his dry attempt to speak. "Now I know why". He tried to speak again.  
"Thank you for coming, don't say more". Then he suddenly handed me some-  
thing. A keychain. It was engraved with the words:  
"Shall We?" Before I could say anything more, with his last bit of strength, he closed the door. I took a close look at the key chain.  
Then I turned the back. It was also engraved with my father's name. Nate Nixas. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It was part of my Hard ***** training with my so called "Coach Falks". I wanted to feel something, but I couldn't. So I stuffed it in my pocket, and ran to a nearby phone booth and used some of my emergency cash I had on me. And called John. And I know what you're thinking, it's not that so called famous JOHN 117. It's my friend that always would train with me in the camp, help me escape, and do a few funny pranks here and there. Anyway to continue, I told him what had just hap-  
pened. He was just as surprised as I was. Unfortunately,  
he was already caught before he could meet his clone. And my call was be-  
ing traced. So I started running as fast as I could.  
But out of the blue, the hornet came humming in behind me. My adrenaline was saying run, my body is saying stop. So I kept going. As I passed by everyone, each one took notice and jumped to every side of the sidewalk they could find. I could hear the voice magnifier right behind start broadcasting. It bleeped on. Then I heard a woman's voice. She said it as calmly as she could.  
"Xen, it's no use, stop running. We already know where you are." I recog-  
nized the voice instantly. Sounded a lot like that A.I.  
So called CORTANA. It was Halsey. That woman never really doubted we wouldn't get out. That's why she told us that if we did,  
she would use these experimental darts that would erase a certain part of our memories, then they would just dump us on the road. I couldn't process the thought of that happening. So much was going on in my mind. Then, I felt a really numb area on my hip area. Could it be? Could it be THAT experimental needle? Well, I'm not giving up without a good run. They aren't going to get me yet. Wait...I'm...feeling...very...sleepy. (Black Out)

PROLOUGE My name is Xen Nixas. Spartan X58. I am part of the Special Demolitions Unit (SDU). I have been hired for the most dangerous jobs that only a superhuman can accomplish with results. We in the X team do most of the dirty work for the rest of the spartans. Not even 117 and his buds can compare. We are armed for most of any situation that we may come across. Mini Shiva bombs, heavy weapons, heavy caliber guns and pistols, were ready for the occasion. If any of us were to die in the battlefield, the mini nuclear plants on our backs would set a timed explosive to make sure none of the secret weapons or data can be distrib-  
uted by those four jawed bastards. Not even the high and mighty prophets.  
So even if we fell unconscious in some bad way, boom. That's all it takes for you to die in this squad. So you must be cautious in every step and shot you take. Because if you make any kind of mistake, grievous or not, your doomed for a shortcut to ****. This is my story before I was left for dead in the middle of a galaxy after the events of reach, I would not be found. But who knows? Maybe they'll be crazy enough to actually go look-  
ing for me.  
The UNSC is an unforgiving place to be. Cuz if you're lost in space. You might as well consider yourself dead. Xen out. QUERY IS EMPTY, DATA TRANSMISSION OVER. NO OTHER MEMORY DETECTED.

CHAPTER 2: Campin Sucks "Uhhhh...wait, where the merde am I?" That's the first words I said when I came to sight of a big huge desk with awards and trophies behind it.  
I could see a silouhete of a person's head over the desk. That's when I noticed I was slumped in some really hard metal chair sleeping. As I scooted up in the chair I noticed a familure figure. Ah, it's her, . She sure didn't look happy. I was still trying to comprehend what just happened as I focused on her. Wait a sec...I remember. Running, friend, clone, traced call. DART. Oh thank god I still remember. But, what If that's just part of it? What if it slowly takes over? Well, I'll find out soon. Then be-  
fore I could say more spoke up "Hello Xen, had a good rest?" she said in a smart *** tone. "Yeah, sure" I sure had a good run away from you guys" I said with a little smile spreading on my face. "Remember that little syringe I told you about? Zen?" she said with authority and paranoid mother tone. I can see that little expression on your face, you're not afraid.  
That's a good quality in a spartan. But in some situations it will get your butt in some deep trouble. And that's not the kind of attitude I want in my troops. You're a special kind of recruit. It's too bad I had to... Then I interrupted in a crude attempt. "No, you didn't". You couldn't have. I still have my memories. What did you do? Then in a calm and collected voice she said. "No, I was ganna finish, too bad i didn't use the syringe.  
A sudden rush of relief spread through me. After the sudden awkward mo-  
ment she continued. Now I want you to stop running away from camp.  
The only way you will go away from this is the one way trip in this sy-  
ringe. See, if you take this, it will erase everything you have seen, learned and touched in this place. We will take your sleeping self and put it in an alley corner. You won't remember, your parents won't know you,  
and John, your friend. He will be forced to forget about you. You will have nowhere to go except for that corner we put you in. You have friends here, teachers that will help you, and people who care about you. Are you willing to throw all that away? From there, all my thoughts of escaping were gone. As if she just jabbed her hand in me, and ripped a part of me out. I was, for a few seconds, a lifeless shell. Then, as I came back to the real world I could feel my spine tingling. I felt like a half of me was just put back together. So as soon as I came to self-realization. I said the two lettered word that would be the vantage point in my life. "No". So as I said it, she had a sigh of relief and pointed me to go out the door and finish my training.  
After few hours of training I and my bud john X59 sat down at the lunch area of the camp. I had the usual.  
Oat meal with extra broccoli. Probably with stuff they added to make us taller in some way. I didn't like that fact, but I ate it anyways.  
John had some celery thick soup with carrot shavings. It was his favor-  
ite. In fact it was the only thing that tasted good to him in the camp.  
He didn't like things that had a certain amount of fat in it. He was a health freak. Another part of our team I probably never mentioned.  
There's Jen X52. She was the smartest in the team. Fastest reflexes. In fact some of the unnatural features our team didn't have.  
Her favorite lunch food was celery with a strength bar. You know, like those protein bars? Except with more f***ed up **** put in there.  
She eats it so much; she's got the instincts of a rabid cheetah. If not, a really highly muted velociraptor. She wouldn't listen to any jokes,  
or anything funny. Any attempts to give her a harmless prank would get you a whole out of a beating. Right now she would sit there, eyes wide and pupils small. As if she was waiting for something, or someone to jump out. And then she would leap out at them and shred them to pieces. She was like the ultimate drill sarge, with the right to kill. Another is Sean X53; he was the whiner of the team. But he was an asset.  
He had good skills with tech. He was the geek of the unit. He would eat anything they would give him without strange additives in them.  
But the only thing he was afraid of was Jen. If Jen told him to not have night mares. He would try the best he could. If she told him to shut up and stop whining, he would silence immediately, with no haste. The only thing he would usually like to do on his time is learn how to hack the systems of a covenant battleship. All he did like doing is hacking stuff. He's the reason we got out of the camp without alerting the system.  
Then after that he would plead his case, to ensure he wouldn't get the syringe. He sure was the only do gooder on this unit. Another one was the stealth specialty part of the unit. Jacob X54. He was the keeper of our weapons and knife/sword weapons. He made sure I couldn't get my custom made Katana I made when I found a fallen piece of covenant battle-  
ship armor. I heard it was the toughest metal you can find in the covenant trade system. So I took it when nobody was looking, and asked Jacob to make it into a sword. But he made me help make it anyway. And forced me to give it a name. I named it Sashia. She was a beauty when she was done. Skipping that thought. He was the most quiet of the team. He never responded to any insults or remarks. And if he did, he would stare them straight in the eyes with his dark red modified eyes. Further assuring if they messed with him, they wouldn't get to speak of it. In fact He would never speak. If he did, he had something important to say. Some say he's the darkest of the spartans. Being 99% ghost and 1% feeling. That's why he always got the insults.  
They would always call him "Reaper" and "Soulless". So that's why I would never try to ask him for Sahshia. The only time I could recall him having feeling is when I actually asked for Sashia. He said "Nope" and cracked a small smile on his face. As if he knew what I was probably going to do with the sword. Heck, the only thing I was going to do was cut chair in half. What harm would that do? And then there's one of our new team members, Evan X55. He was the Ranged Weapons Expert. He knew every weapon from barrel to handle. He also knew how to carve the covenant a new cake hole with his dual knives if he had to. He and Jacob rivaled about who was the best at the art of swords.  
But Jacob would always win. In fact, nobody could match Jacob. It's a sort of sibling rivalry. The last of our team is X56 Lacy. Our medic. She was good with the gear. In fact, she would always offer to carry it. I never answered yes to that question. Cuz she doesn't really need to. She's our medic what else does she have to do besides save our lives? But unfortunately it's required by the UNSC to have someone carry most of the weapons.  
So she has a huge backpack slung over her shoulders to carry all that weight. Jacob sometimes offers to help carry the cutlery. OF COURSE HE DOES. Cuz he mostly handles the swords. But she would always shoo us away. Even go to the lengths of taking out my sword and threaten to throw it off any edge she could find for a joke. Mostly I didn't pay attention to what they ate. X57 couldn't make it though. He died from a heart spasm due to all the testing. It was too much stress for him to handle. Or, as they say it happened. Some say he's still alive. Probably hiding some where in some abandoned warehouse. Waiting for his opportunity to arise and show he's pretty much alive and well. Some also say he also joined the covenant somehow. And now is planning to somehow stop the fight be-  
tween us and the covenant. But has the covenants victory intended.  
Just a double agent. Or just a spy for his own intentions. Well I'll find out soon.  
Chapter 3 coming Soon

Do you think I should do more? Comment on it if there's a comment box below, keep in mind some names may be missing because of the spell check,  
Or the site takes it as a swear word. 


End file.
